Patch 1.0.72
Hello everybody! We just released the first official patch for Divinity:Original Sin which introduces the concept of AI personalities. (This patch is of course compatible with your save games.) During character creation, you can now select a specific personality for your characters. When a personality is active the AI will automatically make dialogue choices (based on its personality) for the avatar that isn't selected. In addition to this, we've made a lot of improvements as well as bug fixes and balancing changes. You'll also notice that you can now publish to Steam Workshop using the Divinity Engine Toolkit. Here's the full list of changes: Various Changes *Save games are packed and compressed now *Fixed issues when saving to a network drive *Fixed unique drops over multiple sessions *Fixed several tooltips *Optimized syncing of action states *Fixed leadership critical chance (didn't work) *Changed leadership icon *Better savegame error handling + a lot of sanity checks *Levelswap error handling for levelcache *5% instead of 10%/warriorlore for Weather The Storm talent *Raged lowers your chance to hit by 25%, but you don't lose dexterity anymore. *Fixed issue where characters could sometimes stay in a closed dialog *Dialog banter filter in the combat log *Fixed trade autobalancer *Unlearning a skill will cancel it if you were casting it at the same time *Fixed issue with inventory tabs, sometimes resulting in missing icons in the UI *Fixed issue where certain henchman were free *Cannot hire same henchman twice *Henchman will start with the Staff of Magus skill now *Added more AI personalities *Fixed a lot of issues where players were crashing after a level swap or after loading of a savegame *Added 5.1 Audio on cutscenes *Added video volume slider *Reduced cloud artefacts *Play movies before loading *Small fix for getting quality preset from settings *Sort display modes correctly *Use dropdown for V-sync options + vsync tripple buffered is on in default settings *Fixed memory leak in character creation. *Fixed combat and chat log settings not being saved when quiting the game through Alt+F4 or closing the game window *Added close buttons to the combat and chat log windows *You can now rotate your characters during character creation using the left and right arrow keys *Fixed stuttering in the texture streamer *Seriously limitted amount of traffic sent during player movement and when executing certain actions. *Fixed crash when texture detail is set too low (only possible through editing config file) *No skill casting while a skillstate is busy (causing double skill casting) *Fixed wrong trait names in combat log *Changed default value of stored dialog amount from 10 to 50 *Fixed loading of formations *Check talent requirements in character creation *No combine in trade UI *Fixed issues with crafting *Fixed double Quick-Save issue when spamming Quick-Save button *Less jitter in following *Fixed telekinesis beam showing when moving items from inventory to inventory *Use, repair, identify and equip items in context menu in picked-up containers and backpacks *Repair and identify in context menu in containers *Fixed crash when level swapping when overhead text is showing *Sort on item type in inventory *Reenabled hints for German and French *Fixed crash when sitting on an invalid item Divinity Engine Toolkit *Fixed stability issues in certain preview panels *Fixed uploading to the Steam workshop *Fixed issues when trying to mod the story files Design *Changed the name of the rock that moves away by pressing the secret button at the start of DAF_InnerSanctum from Hanneman's Axe to Rock. Also changed the stats of the rock because it was breakable from Gen_Stone_Indestructible to QUEST_Item. *Changed the Enlightened Amulet object stat properties, set unique to 1 and also set the inventory override to MISC. *Changed the voice of Mikhail Solomatin a trader in the Silverglen tavern from female to male *Removed greeting voices from the wardens *Created a new script for the Shrike (added on top of the rest with a higher priority) so the Shrike summons a higher level enemy (Shadows_Caster_B) when he's alone *Void Dragon modified so the Void Dragon summons not level 10 but level 20 creatures *Added Balberith to the IsNotMessingAround database *Added Root Template Shadows_Caster_B, set Scale to 1.3 *Modified portrait for Root Templates Orc_Ghost_Female and Orc_Ghost_Male; those guys are summoned by Braogg Spiritchaser in the Dark Forest *Set BloodSurfaceType to None for Orcs_Ghost_Female and Orcs_Ghost_Male, set HitFX to FX_GP_Hit_Jellyfish_A_Medium so it looks ghosty *Modified portrait for Undead_FireSkeleton_Axeman, Undead_FireSkeleton_Warrior, Undead_FireSkeleton_Ranger *Modified portrait for Template Animals_Cat_Slain *Added Shadows_Grunt_B, to be summoned by the Void Dragon in HOM *Replaced Goblin Tanks' Equipment to Goblins_Tank_A_Strong *Changed equipment of elemental rock ice *Renamed Raazen Ax'aroth to Raalzen Ax'aroth to match what's written in the story *Set BloodSurfaceType for AnguishDemon_Slave_01-04 to None, set HitFX to FX_GP_Hit_Jellyfish_A_Medium *Set Grutilda and DreadOrc_Grutilda to IsBoss *Set level of landmines around Immaculate fort to 20, set Perception requirement to 11 *Dark Forest, rotated Cliff_Common_E_094 to fix display bug *Dark Forest, fixed ground texture bug in Hunter's Edge inn *Slightly decreased Shrike's walking speed *Made Death Princess and the Shrike non-teleportable *Moved LTS_Coal_Basket_F_076 and LTS_Coal_Basket_F_077 in Homestead to fix display bug (base of final flight of stairs right before the end fight in HOM) *Increased level, Body Building, Will Power of Shadows_Caster_A_Strong & Shadows_Mage_A_Strong *Increased HOM_Shrike's Body Building & Will Power to 10 *Set Sight Range of DAF_Orc_FemaleBossDouble to default instead of -4 *Gave DAF_RatKing_SlainCat a Constitution of 7 (instead of _Ghost's 4). Ingame, the cat now has CON 16 (instead of CON 9) *Gave Norok 10 Will Power, 10 Body Building(removed all immunities) *Reverted Balberith's slaves' Dex back to _Ghost's base, increased Constitution to 6 (instead of _Ghost's 4). Ingame, slaves now have CON 15 (instead of CON 13) *Gave Grutilda_Dread 15 Action Points at start, increased Speed to 8 (instead of base's 6) *Decreased Constitution of HOM_Astarte and HOM_Astarte_SecondFight from 6 to 5, removed Vitality boost (130% > 100%) *Increased DAF_Orc_Warrior's speed to 6, base initiative to 10 *Increased Sight Range of Cyseal_Council_Soldier_Helping_Arhu to 2 (overriding _Base's -2), otherwise sometimes they would not come to the player's aid in battle. Now has Sight Range 22.50, had before Sight Range 14.50 *Modified healthbar color of all Shield skills *Boreas's tiny elemental rocks xp gain set to None *Added Shadows_Grunt_A_Strong for the root template Shadows_Grunt_B, to be summoned by the Void Dragon in HOM *Increased the level of _Shadows_Caster_A_Strong to 20 *Increased Action Points cost of _Goblins_Tank_A to 3 *Increased Action Points cost of _Goblins_Tank_A_Strong to 5 *Increased damage of _Cyseal_BC_CrabSummoner to 8 *Increased damage of _Undead_Skeleton_Grunt_Boss to 8 *Increased damage of _DAF_DemonBoss to 8, decreased attack's Action Point Cost to 4 *Increased damage of _DAF_Norok to 8 *Boreas's tiny elemental rocks now inflict proper secondary status *DAF_PhantomForest_Ghost_Poacher_03 now has a proper character icon. *Adjusted DAF_ImmaFort_Goblin_Boss's Equipment *Added new spell, Summon_ShadowCasterEF (uses only old assets incl. name & spells) *Set Phoenix Dive's DamageOnJump to Yes, Damage to 0 *Decreased Action Point cost of EnemyPoisonHailAttack from 7 to 5, increased cooldown from 2 to 3, increased damage from 5 to 6, dmg multiplier from 40 to 60 *Set Damage of Cone_Enemy_WaterSpit to 7, Multiplier to 100 *Set Damage of Cone_Enemy_WaterSpitSmaller to 5, Multiplier to 60 *Tweaked WellCraftedArrow's StatsDescriptionParams *Set Damage of AttenberahKillingSpell to 12, Multiplier to 200, DamageType to None (otherwise people buff the Apprentice with a Water Shield and it absorbs the damage) *Changed the way Zombie Jake behaves after Evelyn's fight to prevent any damage inflicted on him *Force-remove the players from dialog before starting Astarte's last speech *Changed the condition to enter the village, every amulet works now *Change lock level of the door to the starstone in the trial dungeon to 99 *Added check for Grutilda's dialog before talking to her to prevent dialog overlap *Remove wander of timfred in troll cave to prevent weird behavior, he used to end up relaxing with the trolls deep in the cave *Added the achievment fixes even if the quest doesn't open or close while it's relevent *Changed the alignment of Frederick from Good to Neutral to prevent him from joining every fight *Changed blood cage so that it doesn't automatically place items inside itself if you have the Tenebrium ability. Also Brandon leaves the blood cage with you instead of taking it when the quest is complete *Changed Bertia's attitude from +25 to -25 when you keep the sheep *Fixed the timing at the goblin totem that could freeze the village due to disabling display text while winning the trial *Gave treasure to Hunter's edge residence / made poker player one combat group *Making sure the fabulous flag is on to prevent bug when turning the quest in *Removed poison cloud from mushrooms to prevent permanent explosion *Fixed Shrike fight setup restarting after savegame load *Arhu attitude loop fix. To fix performance drop. *Fixed elemental statue dialog issue *Henchman trader fix for 2 players talking to him *Added sound event for Cyseal Orc ship arrival on beach *Added savegame fix for missing companion dialogs. *Fixed no valid dialog node in HOM_Icara when talking to her after finding the hidden family but not accepting the druid quest yet. *Made sure speaker boxes in source temple are called 'Trial Statue' *Homestead guys don't respond to drawn weapons *No speakergreeting for teller of secrets *CharmedOrc in cyseal no greetingvoice *Start Fun with Funghi quest if you find Maradino's spell *Norok journal update only after he's killed *Bugfix: Pincer had 2 diferent voices *Fix Bicky Bomb Voice asserts *Remove Bicky Bomb Voice asserts in Luculla Mines *Cancel JAH_Truth if is Balberith killed *Blocker fix: Parallel dungeon pendants *Scale scraps can be crafted with Metal Armor *Intestines can be crafted to create poison/poisoned food/poisoned arrowheads *Strong sinews can be crafted to bowstrings *Crafting scrolls now works with elemental essence like the cards say (e.g. fire essence + paper = blank fire scroll) *The seller of secrets now only has 1 ability book and 1 stat book instead of regenerating those *Summoned Skeleton now uses correct animation for his 2H sword *Changed impact of Soulsap so that it doesn't lower Specializations anymore Kickstarter *Added missing people to credits. *Fix for messages in a bottle not showing. *Added missing kickstarter rewards. Mac Specific *Black stripes fixed in Black Cove. *Fake fullscreen mouse dragging corruption is fixed.